


EGYPT

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Holidays, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sam is (yet again) disgusted by his big brother being so..... so Dean!





	EGYPT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centaurlips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centaurlips/gifts).



Sam Winchester had spent the best part of the last six months on a particularly difficult case involving politics, sex and fraud, and it was with great relief that he had finally helped secure convictions against the accused. His company had recognized the wear and tear the whole shebang had caused and had given all involved a long weekend off, so he had suggested to Dean that they take a trip to Carolina Beach which they both liked. 

To be honest Sam had been more than a bit surprised that Dean had said yes, thinking that his sappy brother would not be able to cope being without his beloved Cas. Seriously, those two were so gone on each other it was pitiful. But luckily Cas had a conference to attend that same weekend, so Dean was free.

The brothers had a great time at the beach, especially Sam with how uncomfortable Dean got every time some guy or gal ogled him in his shorts. Only a cruel little brother would have sniggered at how someone always texted his husband immediately after, and Sam did not do it every time if only because he was afraid Dean might show him some of the sexting that from someone's smirking and far too frequent rapid breathing was very clearly going on. Ew!

+~+~+

Sam also did not smirk when he saw Dean almost vibrating with eagerness as they boarded their flight home, as he knew that Cas was meeting them at the airport. His big brother was so gone on his angel that he didn't even fear flying any more, as it would enable him to be with his husband sooner. The flight was uneventful, and they landed a couple of minutes ahead of time.

They had only each taken hand-luggage for their short weekend so baggage claim did not delay them. Dean was almost running through to where people were waiting, scowling at his brother for not keeping up. Sam grinned and looked along the line of people for his scruffy brother-in-law, quickly finding him and....

Cas was holding up one of those signs on a stick with the word 'EGYPT' on it. Sam stared in surprise. What on earth was that about?

Sam Winchester was, as has been said, a brilliant lawyer. But even the greatest minds occasionally slip a gear, and as his brother sprinted into his husband's arms he pulled out his phone and typed in to ask what 'EGYPT' might mean.....

Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!

EGYPT – Eager to Grab Your Pretty Testicles. He had no brother!

He hurried away to get himself something to eat, knowing he would have something of a wait because.... ew again!


End file.
